


Moose!

by Zetal (Rodinia)



Series: Rare Ships Creation Challenge [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Confessions, Consent is Sexy, Drinking Games, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10628931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rodinia/pseuds/Zetal
Summary: Sam's gone back to school, so Dean decides that they need to help Sam not miss actually being on campus.  Being Dean, this doesn't mean going to the libraries or meeting up for group projects.  No, Dean's idea is playing a drinking game.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Ships Creations Challenge, Round 8: Drinking Games
> 
> Prompt: Moose

Castiel examined the ice cube tray. “I don’t understand.”

“It’s a drinking game. Now that Sammy’s back in school, we gotta help him feel like it’s college again.” Dean took the tray from him and set it on the table. “Benny? You know how to play?”

Benny nodded, but Sam raised his hand. “This isn’t one I ever played. Or saw played. How do you play?”

“Tell you what, I’ll go first. You take a quarter, bounce it off the table so it lands in the ice cube tray.” Dean bounced a quarter from his pocket. It landed in the hole labeled G4. “That means I have four drinks to give out, so I can either tell one player to drink four times or split them up among players. So, everyone take a sip, and Benny, take another one.” Everyone did as instructed, and Dean handed the quarter to Sam. “Your turn.”

Sam bounced the quarter. It ended up in T7 and Dean cackled. “Have fun, Sammy! You get to take seven drinks.”

Sam groaned, but did as he was supposed to, Dean counting for him. “Cas, if this is how the night’s gonna go, you’ll keep an eye on me and keep Dean from getting me to do anything too stupid, right?”

“I think it might be a little late for that, since we agreed to play this game. I still don’t understand why it’s called Moose.”

Benny took the coin from Dean and gave it a bounce. “If it lands in the Moose thing, everyone holds their hands like this and yells MOOSE!” Benny put his hands to his head, thumbs against his temples and fingers stretched up to resemble antlers. “Whoever’s last to get there has to drink the Moose Cup.” He picked up the red cup filled with vodka labeled MOOSE. “Give four - everyone take a drink. Dean, you get two.”

Cas took his turn, earning three drinks for himself. Dean’s next shot earned him one. Sam was happy to get three to give out – one for everyone. Benny missed. “Ah, crap. Oh well. If you miss, you have to take a drink. Not bad at all.”

Cas’s next shot had him take five drinks. Dean grinned. “You know, that angel constitution of yours, we should probably make you drink a whole beer every drink you have to take. Otherwise you’re not gonna get anywhere near the rest of us.”

“Do we even have that much beer?” Sam checked the refrigerator. They did, in fact, have quite a bit. “Cas?”

Castiel considered. “I’ve had to take… eleven so far. Are you sure there’s enough?” Sam pulled out the two untouched 30 packs. “Fine. Bring one of those over.” Castiel set to work drinking eleven beers. Even for him, it took a while.

Dean’s next toss had him give out three drinks, which he gave all to Cas. Sam had to take two, Benny three, and Cas three. Dean got another one to give, which he gave to Sam. Sam dropped the quarter in Give 4. “Two each, Dean, Cas.”

Benny laughed when his quarter landed in Take 2. “You getting’ prescient again, Sam? That why you left me out last time?”

Sam shook his head. “You’re not being mean to me.”

“And I am?” Castiel paused in working his way through the beers he’d accumulated to give Sam a hurt look.

“No, you’re not being mean to me. It’s just funny watching you drink that much and still be the least drunk person at the table. And Dean is being mean.”

Castiel nodded and took the quarter. Dean whooped. “Your first give of the night! Use them wisely!”

“Benny, take one, Dean and Sam, two each.”

Dean finished his drinks and grabbed the coin. This time… he was the first to get his hands in position. “MOOSE!”

Benny and Cas were right behind him, leaving Sam last. “Figures.” He took the moose cup and drained it. “God that’s crap.”

They called off the game when all four of them missed in a row – too drunk to hit was the call. Dean staggered off to his room, Benny headed out to find some blood, and Sam and Cas tried to clean up the empty beer cans.

There were a lot. Castiel dropped a can he’d just picked up and glared at it as if it had just insulted his mother. “Perhaps this was a bad idea. Cleanup would be a lot easier if I had stuck to the normal drinks.”

“Nah, this was a great idea, now you’re getting the full experience too.” Sam picked up the can Cas had dropped and carried it to the trash. “Not mine, I didn’t do the frat thing, but Dean thinks that’s how I spent four years of my life.” He looked around. Good enough. Dean and Benny could finish in the morning. “Come on, let’s go to bed.”

“I don’t…”

“So? Doesn’t mean you can’t come with me.” Sam wrapped an arm around Castiel’s shoulders and started pulling him towards his bedroom.

Once they got there, Castiel stopped. “Sam, you’re drunk, I shouldn’t…”

“Just come hold me until I fall asleep? Please?” Sam turned on the puppy dog eyes. “I want this when I’m sober, I just remember all the reasons I can’t have it.”

“Such as?”

“Such as you’re an angel and I’m the boy with the demon blood? The one who nearly destroyed the world?”

“I did too, if you remember. I set Leviathans on the world.”

“And I set Lucifer.”

Castiel shook his head. “We can talk about this in the morning, Sam. You should sleep. Yes, I’ll come hold you until you do.”

 

Much to Castiel’s surprise, it seemed that drunk angels slept. At least, one did. Or maybe it had something to do with the man who currently had his head on Castiel’s chest. Sam blinked up at him sleepily. “You stayed all night?”

“I fell asleep. Do you remember talking last night?”

“Yeah, I wasn’t that drunk.” Sam started to pull away, but stopped himself. “I wasn’t too drunk to consent, either, but I appreciate you being so cautious.”

“Too much has been done to you without. Are the rest of the reasons along the same lines as the one you gave last night?”

“Yeah.” Sam started to pull back again, but this time, Castiel stopped him.

“Then I feel rather confident in calling them bad reasons and you shouldn’t let them stop you. I want the same thing you do. I just didn’t think you wanted it.”

"Oh." Sam laid his head back on Castiel's chest. "In that case, I'm not moving until this hangover's stopped throbbing."


End file.
